1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a separate light-emitting ink cartridge for an inkjet printer.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional art, PRC Patent Application No. 200410103423.2 entitled “Liquid Container and Fabricating Method Thereof” has disclosed a liquid container which is detachably assembled on an mount portion of an inkjet recording apparatus. The container includes a shell forming a liquid holding chamber; a supply port disposed in the shell for supplying the liquid accommodated in the shell to an inkjet head; a first joint portion jointed with a first locking portion disposed in the mount portion and disposed on one side of the shell; a second joint portion jointed with a second locking portion disposed in the mount portion and disposed opposite to the other side of the shell, wherein one side and the other side of the shell are opposite; a support portion for movably supporting the second joint portion; an information storage portion for storing information relevant to the liquid container; contacts electrically connected to contacts disposed in the mount portion; a light-emitting portion; a display portion for guiding the light emitted from the light-emitting portion to the exterior of the liquid container. The supply port is disposed on a side between one side and the other side of the shell. The contacts are disposed in a corner region between the other side and the side where the supply port is disposed. And, the display portion is disposed adjacent to an upper portion of the other side of the liquid container in use.
Currently, ink cartridges are designed to be one time use only and the preset chips do not allow refilling, so the ink cartridges cannot be reused. After ink in the ink cartridges is used out, the plastic parts, ink residual, and chips cannot be degraded naturally. Moreover, printers cannot be normally used until new ink cartridges are purchased and installed, which leads to an environment pollution, and increases the printing cost of users.